wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarakon
Tarakon is an ancient Knight World of the Questoris Familia, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with the House, and the Departmento Munitorum took advantage of the fact that hardened soldiers were drawn to Tarakon by House Fáscaha and quickly established training academies and Schola Progenium facilities on Versliaus, Tarakon’s moon. One end of the Sanguis Portus Corridor, Tarakon and it's moon serves as a bulwark between the settled Imperial Worlds and the xenos infested Frontier Worlds. Home of the fearsome Wyrms and the Gallant Knight House Fásach, it has become known for some of the fiercest warriors of the sector. Among the deserts and swamps of Tarakon large reptilian beasts known as Wyrms form the backbone of a ecosystem. Only the bravest venture near unless they are among the warriors of the Knight House. The Skies above Tarakon are just as fierce as the ground beneath. Tarakon sits on the side known as the Eyes of the Emperor. But more troublesome for visitors is this planet rests in a Oort Cloud like phenomena that degrades sensors and makes navigation extremely difficult for the beautiful jeweled sky is full of orbital debris like asteroids. Only the those with correct updated drift and navigation charts and considerable skill can get through. The People Home of the Mighty High Protector and his subordinate Lords. High Protector Moar de Fásach throughout the millennia the guardian of the Wilderness Zone. Each Lord Protector that is not a part of his Exalted Court is given a charge of furthering the known expanses of the Wilderness Space and to ensure they send their best men to Tarakon to join the Wardens. An ancient House that has always guarded the Wilderness Zone that was finally discovered by the Imperium when the Explorator Fleets of Mjorn and Incendius Lux first went beyond the Gate of Blood to colonize the first Frontier Worlds. Sámhach de Fásach, the heir apparent, has been given the charge that she shall complete a taking. The great honor and responsibility for the heir who married one who was bonded to a Wyrm taking him as a consort. Within the isolated Ishtar subsector labyrinthian ties and connections, impenetrable to those not immersed in its myriad factions, create a convoluted tangle of relationships and oaths. In the center lays the shadowy Forge Moon of Mjorn, a world of the Mechanicus whose past is twisted by secrets and treachery, yet through purges and words of admonition still retains the status of loyal followers of the Cult Mechanicus. In the outer reaches of the Damuterr System, a warp portal, a pulsating blood red mass of cosmic dust and warp energy, grants passage out into the Eastern Fringes and to the Tarakon System. The Tarakon System consists of the world of its namesake, its moon of Veralius, as well as a nexus of yet more warp portals, leading across the Wilderness Zones of the Eastern Fringe. This is a ripe prize for a Forge World whose thirst to explore the unknown reaches of the galaxy is vast, but also due to the potent resource of the Knight House that has ruled Tarakon for generations uncounted. House Fáscha are of proud and noble lineage, extending back to the original noble lines that left ancient Terra to settle the stars tens of thousands of years prior. They view themselves as the steadfast wardens of the warp portals, and of those scattered peoples of the Wilderness Zones. They have bent their knee with dignity to Mjorn, accepting vats resources and new Knight suits, in exchange for aid in Mjorn’s unending quest to explore the wild fringe regions of the Galaxy; House Fáscha is well suited to such a task and it is a duty they have taken with relish. House Fásacha’s homeward of Tarakon is a world still wild and untamed, despite Fásacha’s long rule. It is populated by great and terrible reptilian beasts which the Nobles battle to protect their serfs and to hone their skills. However, one beast is so mighty and revered as to earn the respect of the Nobles. These are the mighty winged Tarakon Wyrms, whose noble countenance and fierce independence of will echos the Knights of House Fáscha. The Nobles have taken the Wyrm not only as the symbol of their venerable house, but it is also a right of passage for many of Tarakon to bond with these Wyrms. To bond with a Wyrm is a right of passage required before a noble of House Fásacha undertakes his Ritual of Becoming, or else the ancient and haughty machine spirits of its Knights refuse to accept such an unproven pilot. Smaller breeds of the Wyrm are also frequently bonded by the commoner classes. Those that succeed at such a dangerous, and often lethal undertaking, form the Men-At-Arms of House Fáscha. They ride their aerial Wyrm mounts in battle, acting as scout forces for the Knight suits, as well as to slay any unworthy enemies that are beneath the notice of such mighty engines of war. Orbiting Tarakon is the Civilized Moon of Veralius, whose surface is studded with the many edifices and colleges concerning the academia of war. The people of Veralius have long been tied to Tarakon for which they orbit, and they too have taken upon many aspects of the Wyrm. They have sought to embody its natural keen intellect and wisdom, as well as its merciless ability to slay all those who offend its honor. To this end, Veralius has long been a source of additional warriors for House Fáscha, separate from the House and its traditions, but highly valued nevertheless as cunning scouts and keen warriors with which to defend against the dark predators slinking form the void. With the arrival of the Imperium, Veralius built across its landscape renowned colleges and institutions of war, its peoples immersing themselves in the arts of battle and the warrior ethos of the Wyrm. The Adminsitratum quickly built Schola Facilities up from these war colleges, again separate from the peoples of Tarakon, but drawing upon their hard-earned wisdom. Soon Veralius became a major School facility in the region, producing many fine officers, beauracrats, sororities, commissars, and storm troopers gathered from the orphaned scions of the Imperium. Yet still the Veralius war colleges produced their own soldiers with their own proud lineage and killing edge. These warriors became known as the Veralian Lunar Venatorii. Each a warrior-born, trained from childhood by the warrior colleges, with the ethos of the Wyrm and a love for the Emperor becoming their creed. Mjorn did not fall to noticed these proud and capable warriors, and again seized the opportunity. From Mjorn, the lunar Venatorii would be given the best of wargear, and outfitted with war machines to full enable them to act as keen scouts and relentless hunters as instilled upon them by their long cavalry traditions. Yet instead of the horses native to Veralius, these mounts would be of metal and smoke and fire, and mount mighty weapons of death. Mjorn would also instill in them an appreciation for the technological theatre of war, and soon the War Colleges taught selected students to act as the Vox-Adepts, masters at manipulating vox systems to help allies and to hinder the foe. After all, a foe that is blind, deaf, and unable to speak is much easier to hunt and slay. Mjorn would frequently also send Transmechanics, either at the request of the Munitorum or of their own volition to aid the Signals and Communications companies of the Venatorii, bringing their own secret and arcane knowledge of communications systems to occlude the senses of the foe and to improve their own. The Lunar Venatorii would swiftly begin sending troops to aid the forces of Mjorn and House Fáscha in exploring the fringes and the wilderness, although plenty of capable and determined warriors were left for the Munitorum’s tithes. Those that were tithed were raised to form the Veralian Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiments, where their honed skills, warrior ethos, top-notch equipment, and knack for reconnaissance and vox-warfare would make them highly capable, and much sought after, forces in the eyes of the Munitorum’s General’s Staff. The War Colleges of Veralius do not just produce the able warriors of the Venatorii, however, from prestigious schools also come forth elite pilots. These pilots serve to protect Veralius from attack, and are also prized support for Mjorn’s Explorator Fleets. The Administratum is also keen to capitalize on this resource, and these pilots are selected and raised as Aeronautica Imperialis Wings, flying their aircraft to defend the Imperium. The local Munitorum prizes these elite air wings greatly, and it is not unusual for the Munitorum to take advantage of pairing them in theatre with the Lunar Venatorii, whether it is to be seconded to regiments to create Air Cavalry Regiments, or to fly independently to offer close air support. Where the Warriors and Pilots of the Veralius War Colleges bought make war, the foe is sure to fall. Biosphere Tarakon is a vast world that is rich in color and beauty. The surface of the planet is mostly rocky desert and golden yellow sand, which is colored by high levels of sulfur., but two large seas sit in the polar regions. The seas are joined by a series of rivers, each several thousand miles long. Tidal forces pull water from one sea into the other and then back again once per lunar cycle. This world is mostly covered in desert, life flourishes along the rivers and ravines that flow between it's two polar oceans. In the ravines of Tarakon, vast tracks of swampland where the hardy people of this planet make their cities. A desert world with a breathable nitrogen/oxygen atmosphere. There are no continents, but there are several small swamps. This is a damp, boggy area, prone to excessive rain and wide-scale flooding. A relatively flat surface prevents water from pooling into large oceans and instead keeps the water table high. There are a number of these areas however, which are fed by wide, shallow rivers - a product of the planet's active weather system. The hot wind out of the desert withered everything in its path—including anyone so foolish as to be out in the sun at midday. It carries reddish dust and sand on its wings, and used both to scour whatever it did not wither. It does not howl, for it had no need to howl and rage for its power to be felt. It only needed to be what it was: relentless, inescapable, implacable, and ceaseless. In the dry seasons, the seasons when the wind was king. It sweeps out of the sea of sand, bearing with it the furnace heat that drove man and beast into shelter if they were wise, and sucked the moisture and life out of everything. The earth becomes baked as hard as bricks, as hot beneath a bare foot as the inside of an oven. Add to that the hammer of the sun, which joined with the wind in a conspiracy to dry up all life; nothing moved during the seasons of dry at midday. Verliaus appears to be solely dedicated to it's academies and as such has built what terrain features had not already formed naturally. A terrestrial moon famous for its deep valleys and gorges and its meadows of luminescent flowers. There are no distinguishable continents, and all the moon's rivers flow into a single ocean in the western hemisphere. On the opposite side of the moon to the ocean is vast, unbroken desert. The most successful creatures on the planet are large burrowing arthropods. History Long before the rise of the Emperor and the birth of the Imperium, during the Age of Technology humanity reached out to the stars, eager to occupy new worlds and expand its burgeoning interstellar empire. Vast colonization starships carried eager human settlers, along with all the resources they might require, and landed on far-flung, often isolated worlds. Tarakon was among the first Knight Worlds that were founded at the very start of the Age of Technology, when scouts from Terra travelled far through the galaxy seeking planets to use as agricultural worlds to provide food for Mankind's burgeoning population, or as mining colonies to provide the materials needed to fuel their expansion across the stars. Indeed, Tarakon had already been established for thousands of standard years when the Imperium was first founded in the 30th Millennium. By the 25th Millennium, ferocious Warp Storms had largely isolated the widespread human colonies, and the era that came to be known as the Age of Strife had well and truly begun. Tarakon was among those isolated for the longest time, it wouldn't be for many Millennia for it to be discovered by the Imperium. After years of preparation in 126.M36, the Kabal of the Crystal Daggers launch an attack on the world of Tarakon outside the Ishtar Subsector, but even with the destabilization and distraction of the precusors to the Lunar Venatorii regiments, they were able to reorganize faster than planned and forced the Shards of the Renderers to retreat before being exterminate by the House Fásacha guardsmen, mostly the one of the Cavalry like the later 487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment. This was the first major defeat in realspace of the Kabal of the Crystal Daggers, and since that day the Kabal swore to avenge this defeat and since has done a great number of raids in the surrounding area; waiting in the shadows for the perfect moments to strike. By the time of M37 Incendius Lux and a now established and independent Mjorn were again ready to send a new wave of Explorator missions into the fringes. The fleets of Mjorn soon discovered an ancient Knight World named Tarakon, whose ruling House Fásacha had long served as the protector of the bleak planets that existed on the other side of the Sanguis Portus. Mjorn quickly struck an alliance with the House, and the Departmento Munitorum took advantage of the fact that hardened soldiers were drawn to Tarakon by House Fáscaha from across the fringes to form the Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regimentum, and quickly established training academies and Schola Progenium facilities on Versliaus, Tarakon’s moon. The Ishtar Sub-Sector was mercifully largely saved from the brunt of Hive Fleets Behemoth and Kraken and were able to devote forces to aid in their destruction, however the appearance of Genestealer Cults would soon emerge as a lasting threat. The Emergence of the Great Sautekh Dynasty would prove to much dire threat however, as its Necron Legions marched a war of expansion practically next door to the Sub-Sector, although fortunately it would largely be occupied with and act as a insulator against the Charadon Ork Empire. The T’au as well, in their expansions would frequently cause conflict as expeditions into T’au space occurred alongside T’au infiltration efforts into the Sub-Sector. These Shadow Wars would culminate in the Damocles Crusade, in which the forces of Ishtar devoted significant men and material. Although called off with the emergence of the Tyranids towards the close of M41 the conflict would be reignited in what would become known as Warzone Damocles. Amidst these conflicts the Fortress World of Cadia feel to Abaddon the Despoilers 13th Black Crusade, an event which resulted in the Galaxy split by the Great Rift and embroiled in Warp Storms. As the Great Rift saw the Galaxy driven into madness the Ishtar Sub-Sector saw themselves besieged on all fronts. An increase in Chaos Cult activity resulted from the waxing power of the Von Grothe’s Rapidity, Hadex Anomaly Warp Storm, and Cyclonus Nihlus warp storms, Genestealer Cults began to rise up as tendrils of Hive Fleet Kronos snaked through the Sub-Sector searching for Chaos to destroy. Opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum(0 ICM.M42) Great Rift Opens and the Noctis Aeterna cuts off the systems of the Ishtar Sub-sector from each other and the wide galaxy. As darkness descends across the Sub-sector a variety of threats threaten to see it burn in the fires of war. Corruption and Heresy surges within the ranks of the local Ecclesiarchy and Mechanicus. The Frontier Worlds erupt into chaos as House Fásacha and the Lunar Venatorii struggle to repel a tide of Drukhari, Ork Freebooter, Chaos, and Harlequin raiders. Orks from the nearby Charadon Empire emerge near the Contrador system sparking continuous naval battles. Finally, the Bloodmoon chapter sees the Great Rift as the herald of the fulfillment of the Prophecy of Blood, and fervently seek to identify and defeat signs of the prophecy. Hand of the Inquisition(48+ ICM.M42) The Noctis Aeterna finally lifts and reliable travel in and out of the Sub-sector is finally possible. Inquisitor Belladonna of the Ordo Militarum works with Sector Administratum Command to ensure Departmento Munitorium control is reestablished over Sector military forces, in particular she focuses much of her attention to the Ishtar Fringes and the unusual control House Fásacha held over the Militarum Regiments stationed there. Although nothing is ever confirmed the sudden illness of the High Protector of House Fásacha and the strange deaths of several field officers and members of the General Staff are rumored to be her doing, it is considered coincidence that the replacements on the General Staff are much more in line with standard Imperial Doctrine and slowly the Adminstratum exerts more influence in the fringes, often leading to friction between the Adminstratum and House Fásacha. 'Dramatis Personae' House Fásacha *'High Protector Moar de Fásach' - The current High King of House Fásacha and as such is Imperial Governor of Tarakon, a hardened career warrior, often displayed a calm and collected demeanor, rarely showing any signs of fear in extreme circumstances. He buried his emotions deep inside himself, causing some to see him as cold and uncaring. He possesses a indomitable will for justice. Through years of training and experience, he developed heightened levels of endurance and reflexes. *'Lady Protector Sámhach de Fásach' - De Facto High Protector and Heir Apparent, Possessing great wisdom in warfare, she was a fierce warrior that sparks fear and admiration among her enemies, colleagues, and allies. Although she holds a calm and collected demeanor, she possessed such a strong and overbearing presence that others are intimidated by her whenever she questioned their mistrust towards her abilities. She is a very strong-willed person and had a very strong charisma. Departmento Munitorium *'General Onóir Fuadach de Sealgair' is the current Commanding General of Astra Militarum in the Eastern Fringes around the Ishtar Subsector. Also the Fuadach family has a deep history with both the Astra Militarum as leaders and with House Fásacha as great warriors in their personal armies. *'Colonel Errmanno Raven de Sealgair' is the regimental commander of the 487th. Descendant of the Raven family from the planet of Verliaus, the family had a tradition of service that stretched back millennia. Raised from the ranks as a Wyrm rider of his home planet, he moved through the ranks until achieving the command. As he was mustered into the guard his brother worked his way into the priesthood of the Mechanicus. By the time Errmanno made Colonel, his brother became an important Magos. This provided an opportunity for his regiment as his brother made sure they were well supplied. Armed with some traditional Skitarii weaponry as a rare sign of brotherhood, Errmanno is armed with a Taser Lance and has a Ceres Pattern Bolt Pistol. Further he is usually garbed with Light Power Armor and has gained a Mordian pattern Power Sword. He has a further array of weapons and devices as benefit of close association with a Magos. Errmanno leads from the front and is generally well received by the men as he doesn't see himself as above them but one of them. Flora & Fauna Tarakonian Wyrms Wyrms from their narrow, golden, large-eyed heads, to their pointed jewel-toned ears, to the magnificent wings which, the wyrm was a thing of multicolored, jeweled beauty, slim and supple and quite as large as the shed, largest getting 45 meters long in the wild. These great creatures came from Tarakon. Their large size and vicious claws give them ample ways to create carnage. The jewel-toned scales deflect las weapons and are tough enough to absorb quite the impact. In order to lead a Venatorii Cavalry Regiment one must brave a Wyrm nest and raise a bonded Wyrn, gaining the honored title of Sealgair. Any of the common citizenry who manage to succeed and gain the title of Sealgair shall be allowed to join the House as a Armiger retainer. Only the greatest of warriors produced in the Ishtar Fringe could hope to become bonded to a Wyrm. Those most recently bonded with their Wyrms serve in the Calvary Regiments before being made full Sealgair and get their own Venatorii Cavalry Regiment. They are described as having forked tail ends with a defecation opening between the forks; however, most artistic renderings depict their tails as having spade-shaped tips. Wyrms are described as carnivorous, oviparous, warm-blooded creatures. Like all of Tarakon's native large fauna, they have six limbs – four feet and two wings. Their blood, referred to as ichor, is copper-based and green in color. They have multifaceted eyes that change color depending on the dragon's mood. Newly hatched Wyrms are the size of very large dogs or small ponies, and reach their full size after eighteen months. Because young wyrms grow so fast, their riders must regularly apply oil to their hides to prevent the skin from cracking or drying out. A wyrm's scales are largely, but not entirely, impervious to heat as well, and serve as protection for the more vulnerable flesh and musculature beneath. As a dragon ages, its scales thicken and grow harder, affording even more protection. Once a Wyrm has bonded with a rider, that wyrm will not allow anyone else to mount it while its rider lives, no matter how familiar said person might be to the wyrm, although they are willing to accept another person upon their backs when their own rider has mounted as well. When the rider of a wyrm dies, that wyrm can bond with a new rider. A wyrm is extremely sensitive to the language of body and posture. Acknowledgements *Thanks to OldKingCole77#1793 for doing a lot of the writing for the people. Category:Desert Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Ishtar Subsector Category:Knight Worlds Category:Planets Category:TechCaptain